Sensors are increasingly being integrated into electronic devices and systems. For example, some wearable devices use various sensors to track health metrics of a user. The health metrics may be tracked through a combination of accelerometers, gyroscopes, barometers, pulse-oximeters, GPS units, and other similar sensors. Each of these sensors may provide information to one or more processors for analysis.
Additionally, in some cases, the wearable device may also be associated with a second device, such as a mobile phone. In such a case, the wearable device and the mobile phone may both comprise sensors that are capable of tracking metrics related to the user. For instance, both the wearable device and the mobile phone may be independently capable of tracking the user's steps.
The addition of sensors to electronic devices and systems has increased the function and capabilities of the devices and systems. However, most sensors are also associated with overhead and various costs that reduce the performance of the devices and systems. For instance, some sensors may require battery power that reduces the power that would otherwise be available for the device or system. Ensuring that sufficient and accurate information is received from the sensors, while at the same time, managing system overhead presents several technical challenges
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.